


Thank You For Looking Out For Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Greatest Show Ever Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Caretaking, Chores, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Routines, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Routine, Slash, Surprises, Talking, horse riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny goes to see Steve, as he was riding freely, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Greatest Show Ever Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772299
Kudos: 3





	Thank You For Looking Out For Me:

*Summary: Danny goes to see Steve, as he was riding freely, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Danny “Danno” Williams loves being in his turf, He made one of his famous breakfast sandwiches for his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. Cause, Steve had to chores, & practice for the competition afterwards, The Hunky Brunette didn’t get to eat with him, & their kids. As soon as he was done, & cleaned up, He brought out the sandwich, & went to watch his lover ride, which was one of favorite parts of his mornings.

Meanwhile, Steve loves the fact that he owns so much land, & that he could ride, as much as he wants. But, The best part of the whole experience, He gets to share everything with the love of his life, & nothing makes him happier, than doing that. He smiled, as he saw that his beloved blond is meeting him halfway, He has his horse trotting slowly to him, Danny has a bigger smile on his face.

“Morning, Danno”, He said, as he tips his hat to him, & relaxes as he grins at him. “Hey, **_Cowboy_** , Looking pretty good riding out there”, He said seductively, as Steve leans down to kiss him. It felt good, that it was just the two of them, & nothing else mattered. “This is a nice surprise, What brings you by, Baby ?”, The Handsome asked the shorter man.

“I made you one of my famous breakfast sandwiches, You need to keep your strength up”, Danny said with a pointed look towards him. “Thank you for looking out for me”, Steve said, as he rewarded Danny with another kiss. The Loudmouth Man shrugged, & smiled bigger, saying, “It’s my job”. Then, He wiggles his eyebrows at the dark-haired man, He said, “I will see you later for some quality time”, Steve said with a nod, & a wink, “Definitely, See you later”, The Couple went their separate ways.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
